Cooking Class
by FailKitten13
Summary: Alright, so I really get a kick out of writing reader stories and even experimenting with writing them a little. A college AU in which you are finally accepted into the culinary school of your dreams. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be all that you dreamed once you meet your teacher. Can Sanji do anything to change your opinion of him? SanjiXReader
1. Chapter 1

All your waiting had finally paid off. It was a very special day when your application to culinary school got accepted. You were to start the following week. Without hesitation, you were already packing to leave home and live in a college dormitory. Your mother didn't want you to go at all, honestly. She was very clingy that last week you were at home, and quite upset as you finally moved out.  
You did love your mother, but it felt great to be free from her smothering grasp at long last.  
Stepping out of the car after countless hours of driving, you gazed up in awe at the school. It was more lovely than you'd ever imagined: That's for didn't know how long you stood there gaping at the school before someone tapped you on the shoulder. You started, turning to face the person in such a surprised way you made them jump as well.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the redhead apologised awkwardly. "I was just wondering if you were new here or if you knew your way around?"  
"Oh, I just arrived...sorry about that."  
"Hey, it's fine. Maybe we can find our way around together. My name's Nami."  
She stuck her hand out for you to shake, which you did as you introduced yourself.  
"I'm [NAME]. It's nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too. Let's head in if you're ready."  
"I just need to grab my suitcase."  
You couldn't decide whether you liked the inside or the outside of the college better. You must have been staring again, because Nami started snapping her fingers in front of your face.  
"Hello, you still awake?"  
"Yeah," you chuckled, "just a little overwhelmed I guess."  
"Just wait 'til the homework starts coming."  
Nami stepped up to the front desk, and after giving the secretary her name and waiting for a little while, she was given a piece of paper with her classes and dorm number on it. You repeated the process and compared papers.  
"Wow, what are the chances, huh?"  
It took you a minute to realise what Nami was talking about. You each had the same dorm room and the same teacher.  
You shrugged.  
"It's not too big a place. Maybe those were the only openings they had?"  
"Maybe. We did start a little late, after all. Wanna stop by the room first or meet the teacher?"  
"Let's head down to the dormitory. I have things I don't want to lug around as I find my way around the school."  
"Yeah, me, too."  
Your room was fairly close to the door of the whole dormitory building. It was a pretty nice room, and there was one other person living in it[but she wasn't there: You'd have to meet her later].  
With that done, you and Nami had the rest of the day to - for lack of a better word - snoop around the college. Basically, that meant the both of you dismissed room numbers and peeked in classroom windows. After a while, you ran into a room where a class wasn't going on on the second floor. Nami took that as a good reason to open up the door to say hi.  
The only person sitting in the room was a tall, skinny, blonde man. A cigarette hung out of his mouth, and only his right eye was visible. When you looked closer, you could make out stubble and an oddly shaped eyebrow.  
"Hey, there! We just joined today, and we're looking around for a 'Sanji's' classroom...?" Nami greeted. "Do you know where that is?"  
The man stayed quiet a moment, looking the two of you over in a way that made you want to leave the room immediately.  
"So, the both of you are two of Sanji's new students?"  
"Yep. That's right. I seem to be having issues with - "  
"Oh, how delightful!" he exclaimed, his tone changing instantly as he leapt up from his seat. "Two beautiful ladies will be attending my class starting tomorrow! I'm so happy!"  
"So, you're Sanji?" you piped up, sort of hoping that wasn't the case.  
"Why, yes I am! What are your names, if I might be so bold as to ask?"  
"I'm Nami."  
"...[NAME]."  
"What perfectly lovely names for two perfectly lovely young women! I'm certain you'll both be joys to have in class!"  
You could have had a mean teacher, a horribly serious teacher, or maybe a cool teacher. But, of course, you had to get the creepy teacher.  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Nami replied with a grin.  
"Not as much as I am, I'm sure!"  
"We'll see you tomorrow," Nami told him as she lead you out of the room.  
As soon as the door was shut, you sighed heavily.  
"I have a bad feeling about this school year."  
"What are you talking about? He may be a creepy teacher, but creepy teachers have a reputation for handing out good grades like candy if they think they're getting something from it."  
You shuddered. "He's not getting anything but schoolwork from me, that's for sure."  
Nami giggled as the two of you headed back to the dormitory.  
"Hey, at least he was cute."  
You stuck your tongue out. "Yeah, with that eyebrow of his, he's a real keeper."  
She laughed, opening the door to your room.  
"It's not that bad."  
"A creep's a creep. I wonder if I can get switched out before I start class tomorrow."  
"You can't. All the classes are full," an unfamiliar voice turned your attention to the third bed in the room to see a woman - older than the both of you and perhaps even Sanji - with black hair and dark skin. Her nose was stuck in a book even though she addressed you.  
"Who are you?" Nami asked.  
The woman looked up from her book. "Forgive me. I was not expecting new arrivals. My name is Nico Robin, but you can both call me Robin from now on."  
"Are you in Sanji's class, too?" you asked her wearily.  
She smiled. "Certainly not. I registered at the beginning of the year and was able to opt out of a class I felt uncomfortable in. As a matter of fact, most of Sanji's class is men by now. You two might be the only girls in the class."  
"It wouldn't surprise me," you sighed.  
"What are you doing in this school?" Nami asked. "Just to get to know you better, anyway."  
"I know I'm a little older than the average student. I just came to this school to learn something new. I know it's odd, but I enjoyed my previous experiences at college."  
"Do you have a degree?" you piped up.  
Robin nodded. "That I do. I'm a certified archaeologist, among other degrees in science. So, tell me, why are you two here?"  
Nami shrugged. "I want to make lots of money, but a lot of college courses are pretty hard. I actually tried quite a few before coming here."  
"...I just got accepted here. I like to cook and I want to refine my skills."  
"Those are pretty good reasons," Robin observed.  
"Yeah, but I'm starting to wonder if it's going to be worth it when this is all over."  
"Take it from me, [NAME], one creepy teacher will not wreck your college experience," Robin assured you.


	2. Chapter 2

You were up early enough to warrant a few laughs from Nami, who was convinced already that you were a huge dork. She thought it was the funniest thing ever when she walked into the dorm bathroom and saw you already done getting ready[whereas she had only just woke up].  
"Is it so wrong to not want to be late on my first day?" you asked as you finished brushing out your hair.  
"It's just funny how early you got up," Nami replied, stepping into a shower. "You're already done and we have, like, maybe two hours before class starts?"  
"Closer to one and a half," you corrected absentmindedly. "Besides, why did you get up so early anyway?"  
"I take a while to get ready."  
"Oh, that makes sense. I'll see you in a bit."  
It was about that time you were wondering yourself why you got up so damn early, since it took you all of ten minutes to get dressed[more if you counted the shower and everything else, but not by much]. You couldn't think of anything to do except go to class early, and you didn't think you much liked the idea of being alone in that classroom with that particular teacher.  
"[NAME]," Robin greeted as you stepped into the room, "you look confused."  
"Yeah," you laughed, "I got up a little too early and now I have an hour and a half of nothing to do."  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice you didn't have any books with you."  
Your eyes widened and darted toward your suitcase. That's what you'd been missing!  
"Oh, no! Where am I going to - "  
"Calm down, [NAME]. If you head down to the commons, there's a little place where you can get some used textbooks if you need them."  
"Thank you so much, Robin!" you exclaimed as you rushed out the door and through a growing crowd of girls coming out of their rooms.  
That's why I got up early, you remembered.  
As the cold air outside bit any exposed flesh you had, you regretted leaving without so much as a sweatshirt. Oh, well. You weren't going back to the dorm. Besides, the commons were quite close to the building you'd just left.  
Your pace quickened again when the inside air began warming you up, and you were on a mission to find this little used books store[if that's what it could be called].  
Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to spot, and everyone who you could possibly ask was busy setting up shop while the students were all getting ready. Sighing with utter frustration, you turned to look all over the commons for a single person who could help you. Luckily, right as you turned, someone had walked through the door. You grinned and approached.  
"Hey, uh, sir? I need some help..."  
You slowed down as you got closer and could see who you were talking to. He turned to face you with a puzzled expression, pulling the hood of his jacket down. This quickly turned to a huge, sweet, stupid grin as he recognised you.  
"Why, good morning, [NAME]! It's so good to see you here and ready for class so early! What is it you need my help with?"  
"...Just, uh, my roommate told me I could get a used textbook somewhere around here...and I can't seem to find where...I just need you to point me in that direction, please."  
You couldn't very well have said 'nevermind' and walk away. That would have been rude.  
"Oh, is that all? Come on, follow me!"  
"Uh, Sanji...I just...can you just tell me where it is?"  
"Well, then I wouldn't be able to walk with you."  
With an inaudible sigh from you, your mercifully short journey began.  
"Here we are, [NAME]! Do you mind if I ask what you might be looking for?"  
"Uhh..." your face turned red with embarrassment. You hated looking like a screwball in front of any of your teachers. Unfortunately, starting from kindergarten and lasting all throughout public school, you made a habit of making a very screwy first impression with all of your teachers. It seemed this misfortune had followed you through college. "Well, actually, I managed to...forget to buy a textbook before I came to the school. See...I was just excited to be accepted."  
"Hey, don't stress yourself out over it, [NAME]. It's just a textbook. It happens to the best of us."  
You raised an eyebrow at him as you handed your money over to the lady behind the counter.  
"You're only saying that," you stated firmly.  
"Every word I say is sincere, [NAME]. I would love to stay and talk with you more, but I have to get ready for class. I can't wait to see you later! And, you can always come to my class as early as you want. Remember that."  
You nodded halfheartedly as he practically floated away.  
Almost as if on queue, students started pouring into the commons. That room got real loud real fast, and you were beginning to think you'd have to head up to class early. There was no harm done if you kept your head down in your book and pretended not to hear him, right? You'd remembered to bring your earphones, after all.  
However, you still found yourself searching the growing crowd desperately for Nami. Thankfully, she saw you before you could spot her and grabbed your arm.  
"C'mon, [NAME], let's go get a seat before everyone gets all the good ones."  
By 'all the good ones', Nami was talking about the seats right at the front of the class. She was determined to get a degree the easiest way possible, obviously, and she wanted to drag you along with her in her scheme.  
Oh, well; you always had your ipod.  
That was, until, Nami elbowed you rather harshly.  
You pulled the device out of your ears.  
"What?"  
"Sanji wanted your attention," she said casually as she went back to apparently doodling in her notebook.  
You looked up wearily. As far as you could tell, class hadn't started yet.  
"I was just telling Nami how glad I am to see you two coming to class early like I said you could."  
"Is that...is that all?"  
"Well, I also wanted to mention you don't actually need a textbook for this class. I teach by example, since cooking is more of something to be absorbed than something to be learnt."  
You wanted to slam your head on the desk right then and there.  
"Why couldn't you have told me that before I bought it this morning?" you groaned in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry, [NAME]. I was just so lost in your eyes I couldn't think of anything else! I can excuse you and let you get your money back."  
You sighed.  
"A-and, if they don't give you your money back in full, I'll pay you the difference. You have my word."  
"Okay, okay," you sighed, waving him off as you left. "I'll be back by the time class starts."


End file.
